Lyrical Life
by Vullture
Summary: A series of mostly fluffy one-shots and heartwarming drabbles about Nanoha, Fate, and just about every other character in the franchise.


"So, what did Signum say?" Nanoha asked, thinking that she was way too overdressed to just be lounging on the couch right now.

"She's a no go as well. Apparently her and Shamal are going out tonight too," Fate replied to her girlfriend as she walked from the kitchen into the livingroom, also dressed way too well to be just sitting in the house.

"Aww, but she was our last hope. Now what are we going to do?" Nanoha pouted. "This is all stupid Yuuno's fault. If he actually looked after himself as well as he looked after those books, he wouldn't have gotten sick and our date night wouldn't have been ruined."

Fate took a seat next to her girlfriend and Nanoha rested her head on her shoulder. "Well, I guess we'll just have to reschedule."

"But you are leaving tomorrow, and who knows how long that mission will last." Nanoha snuggled into the crook of Fate's neck, "Why are all of our friends going out today? This was supposed to be my night with my Fate."

"I know I know, but at least we can spend the evening with Vivio right?" Fate said trying to console her girlfriend.

"Yeah, we both know that we love Vivio more than anything else in the world, but I was just hoping that we could actually get one night just to ourselves." Nanoha let out a sigh, lifting her head from Fate's shoulder, before suddenly shouting right in her ear. "Wait a minute!" Nanoha bolted up from her relaxed position. "I just thought of the perfect solution." She said with an equally proud and mischievous look on her face.

"Nanoha, any plans you normally come up with while you have that look on your face tend to blow up in our faces. Violently." Fate said.

"No, trust me, this is the best answer to our problem." Nanoha said. "We'll just have the devices babysit Vivio."

"So your great idea was to have Bardiche and Raising Heart, watch over Vivio?" Fate said dryly.

"Yep." Nanoha nodded her head, standing proudly, ready to receive praise for her genius.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed, and I'll think of something to make for all three of us." Fate said as she started to stand up from the couch.

"No, don't write it off immediately." Nanoha said as she hugged her girlfriend's arm, keeping her from leaving. "At least consider it a little."

"You can count on us Sir, we will take care of the Little Sir while you two are out." Came a voice from the table.

"Bardiche?" Fate said with a bewildered look on her face as the device flew over to them on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"What he means Master Fate, is that Bardiche and I can offer our reassurances that no harm will come to Master Vivio while we watch over her," Raising Heart said as she floated into the conversation.

Fate looked at the two of them incredulously. "You want me … to leave our daughter here… with you two?" Fate said slowly, trying to comprehend how she got in this situation.

"Affirmative," both devices replied in unison.

"Come on Fate, even they want to do it. Why won't you just let them prove themselves" Nanoha said still glomped on to Fate.

"You know, I just have this gut feeling telling me that leaving our daughter with a magical triangle and floating orb is probably not the most responsible thing to do as a mother."

"What's the problem Sir?" Bardiche asked.

"Have we done something to displease you Master Fate?" Raising Heart added.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Fate said putting her hands up in defence, well one hand, Nanoha still had the other, "It's just… how can you guys make sure that Vivio doesn't get into any trouble?"

"We have basic healing spells if the Little Sir is harmed in any way and we also have levitation and telekinesis spells to help Master Vivio if she needs anything," Bardiche said as he lifted a few objects and moved them around her to prove his point.

Fate appreciated how much their devices wanted to do for them, but this was starting to get out of hand. "It's true we were both looking forward to this night you guys, but I think it would also be great to spend some time with Vivio. I don't spend nearly as much time with her as I want to and-"

"But Sir, you have been talking to Sir Signum about all the activities you were looking forward to participating in today. Especially the one involving the item you bought from that store. I believe it was called Se-" Bardiche said before getting suddenly cut off by a flying couch cushion that knocked him out of the air.

"Alright you've convinced me!" A blushing Fate said. "Let's go Nanoha, I'm sure the two of them will take care of everything" she said as she suddenly pulled her arm out of Nanoha's grasp and started dragging her out the door.

"Well alright then, works for me!" Nanoha said cheerfully as she let herself get dragged by Fate out the door. "Bye you guys, make sure you take good care of Vivio for us!"

"Don't worry about a thing, we have everything under control," Bardiche said as a gleeful Nanoha was being dragged out of the house by her extremely embarrassed and flustered girlfriend.

"Alright you guys take care!" Fate said as she slammed the door shut.

"Goodbye!" both devices said in unison.

At that moment a pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. "Oh, did my Mamas already leave?" Vivio asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, they just left a second ago." Raising Heart said.

"Oh, so that means they're probably still here!" Vivio said excitedly before throwing open the door." Bye Mamas!" She shouted to the two of them as they got in the car.

"See you in the morning!" Nanoha said while sticking her head out the window as the car sped away at a speed that was definitely not safe.

"Okay, bye," she waved back and headed indoors again. Once she was back inside she realized something. "Since they just left, does that mean that Uncle Yuuno is already here?"

"No, I'm afraid that Sir Ferret could not make it today," Bardiche said.

"Oh, well then who is watching me today?" Vivio said.

"Bardiche and I will be your caretakers for tonight," Raising Heart said.

"Oh really, that's awesome! What should we do first?" Vivio said unable to contain her excitement. "Can I make my own barrier jacket? How about firing a divine buster? Ooh Bardiche, can you make me move really fast just like Fate-mama? Or how about-"

Raising Heart knew she needed to stop this before it got out of hand and Bardiche actually started giving the girl everything she just asked for. "Master Vivio it is already pretty late, how about we make you some dinner and then we can go from there. "

"Yeah, that sounds good too." Vivio said meekly trying to keep her blush from becoming too apparent.

"What would you like to eat?" Raising Heart asked.

"Hmm, even though I know it's dinner time, can I have some pancakes?" Vivio asked sweetly.

"Of course." Raising Heart quickly assured her.

"You may help as well, Little Sir." Bardiche said.

"I can?" Vivio asked, hoping she heard Bardiche correctly.

"She can?" Raising Heart also questioned, not sure if what Bardiche had planned was wise.

"Yes she can, and we will help." Bardiche said leaving no more room for questioning from Raising Heart.

"Thanks you guys, you're my favorite babysitters!" Vivio said with a big grin on her face "but wait, Mamas normally make all my food for me and they don't really like me being in the kitchen that much. They say I could get hurt." Vivio said, her happy smile turning into a look of defeat.

Raising Heart was just about to say that she agreed, but before she could get a word in Bardiche cut her off. "Yes, we are aware of that fact, and I think that their reasoning is illogical. The chances of you getting hurt while we are watching you are 0.0001%" Bardiche said proudly. "The only way you could get hurt is if a huge disaster big enough to destroy both Raising Heart and I's barriers occurred spontaneously, and the chances of that happening are practically zero.

"So… I can make pancakes?" Vivio asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can make pancakes."

"Awesome! Let's go then!" Vivio said with a grin on her face as she marched towards the kitchen.

Raising Heart was not so sure about this. 'I do not think think letting Master Vivio cook is what the Masters had in mind when they left us in charge of her.' She said to Bardiche telepathically as they followed behind her into the kitchen.

'Stop worrying, it will be fine' Bardiche reassured her, before the two of them got to work helping Vivio.

After half an hour and and almost a dozen kitchen disasters later, a very happy girl with some pancakes on her plate and two devices entered the dining room.

"That was easy!" Vivio said cheerily as she poured syrup onto her pancakes. "I don't know why my mamas won't let me cook more often. It's actually a lot of fun!" Unbeknownst to the girl, Raising Heart and Bardiche were having a telepathic conversation behind her.

'Maybe Master was right not letting her cook,' Raising Heart silently communicated to Bardiche.

'Oh I don't know' Bardiche said dismissively. 'So what if she made a few mistakes. The important thing is she's enjoying herself.'

'A few mistakes!' Raising Heart flew violently in front of Bardiche. 'She almost caused three fires and you did nothing to even prevent them. You just sat there and gave Master Vivio whatever she wanted."

Bardiche did not seem to be even the least bit fazed by the accusations being hurled at him.'Well, what kind of device would I bee if I turned downed the Little Sir's requests? Plus she also thanks me in the most earnest way whenever I give her something. Is there anything more fulfilling to an intelligent device than granting their master's wishes?'

'Yes, such as not letting their daughter burn the house down. The least you could have done is helped clean up the mess that you enabled Master Vivio to cause.'

'Well, what's done is done, and speaking of done it looks like the Little Sir has finished her pancakes already.'

"That was delicious! Thanks you guys for letting me cook with you." Vivio said before grabbing both of the devices and pulling them close and nuzzling them. "You guys are the best."

'See what I mean.' Bardiche said to Raising Heart.

'Alright, I admit, maybe it is worth going against the masters wishes every now and then for Master Vivio.'

Vivio cut off their telepathic conversation with a loud yawn. "I'm sleepy." She said groggily, while rubbing her eyes.

"Then it is time for you go to bed." Raising Heart said.

"Okay, but can I sleep in my Mamas' room?" Vivio asked sweetly. "I know they're not home, but they always let me when I ask.."

"I am not sure that we should, the Masters are not home yet." Raising Heart said.

"Pleeeeeeeease." Vivio said while trembling her bottom lip.

"I… Okay you may. I am sure nothing bad will happen if we let you sleep in their just once."

"Thank you Raising Heart." Vivio said, leaning towards the device and giving her a little peck, before rushing past the two of them and up the stairs to her mothers' bedroom.

"You're welcome," Raising Heart said well after the girl had already left.

"Ooh a contraction. I haven't heard you use one of those in years. See I knew you were a softie, just like Sir." Bardiche teased. "Oh and the way she gave you that little kiss, doesn't she remind you of how Sir Nanoha was when she was a little girl.

"Oh go and mute yourself for a little bit, it would save me a lot of trouble." Raising Heart said as the two of them floated up the stairs. "But you are not wrong, Vivio is very sweet and is a lot like Master when she was young." She conceded. "But where did she learn to beg like that, even Master was never that effective."

"Ah, that would be Sir Hayate's influence on the Little Sir. She was apparently teaching her, 'How to best utilize her adorableness to achieve ultimate power'" Bardiche said. "It appears Vivio is a natural if today's events are any indication."

"Yes, I might need to calculate a way to lessen Master Hayate's influence on Master Vivio. I do not want her to get any further corrupted by her strangeness."

"Oh come on, Sir Hayate isn't that bad of an influence." Bardiche said as the two entered the bedroom. 'And look at her.' He said switching to talking telepathically. He floated closer to her nearly slumbering form under the covers. 'She's a sweet girl, and if this is how she is growing up, then I'm sure everything will be just fine.' He said as he started to go into lower power mode as he rested on the bed next to Vivio.

'Maybe you are right.' Raising Heart said following his example. 'I just worry about her.'

'I know you do, and I also know it's because you care.' Bardiche said.

"Thanks you guys," Vivio said when she noticed the two of them were in bed with her. "I had a lot of fun today." She said while pulling them close. "Love you." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too." The two Intelligent Devices said in unison before powering down, and getting some much needed rest as well.

XXXXXXX

Lyrical Life Omake Theater!:

Chris was having a wonderful day, well up until now. He had just met his new master and he absolutely adored her. She was a sweet little girl by the name of Vivio Takamachi and she was just as eager to meet him as he was her.

He also received a name as well! His mascot name is Chris, but you probably already know that, and his official name is Sacred Heart, named after the legendary Raising Heart, which also happens to be her mother's device!

Chris could not believe that he ended up in the same household that both Raising Heart and Bardiche lived in. Every intelligent device knows who the are. They are legends. They were the first two modern intelligent devices to receive Belkan cartridge technology and they were the ones who requested it! It had never even been tested on any other devices yet because of how dangerous it was, yet they asked for it after being defeated by the even more legendary Wolkenritter. They had to have been either really desperate or really stupid. The most likely answer, he would conclude as he got to know the two of them more, was probably some desperation, a bit of stupidity, and a lot of hurt pride that led them to install the cartridge systems.

Their bravery in asking for the upgrades and then being able to actually use them opened the door for all kinds of advancements in Intelligent Device tech and he, as a new autonomous-action type intelligent device, might not even be functioning if it were not for those two's accomplishments. Then, the same night he finds out he lives with these two champions, he is asked to meet them outside. He could not be any happier thinking that the two devices wanted to speak with him in private, or at least that's why he thought they wanted to meet him outside.

That brings us back to the present, where Chris is starting to realize that this meeting might not go as planned and that his declaration of this being the "Best Day Ever" might need a revision, because he really did not like what he was hearing from the two devices in front of him.

"So, you are to be Master Vivio's own Intelligent device." Raising Heart stated plainly.

"Huh, we'll see about that." Bardiche said, floating next to her.

"You must understand, Master Vivio is my Master and Master Fate's daughter, and she is family to us. So we do not wish to see any harm fall upon her, and your job as her device is to protect her no matter the cost. Especially since she decided to take up Strike Arts." Raising Heart once again stated plainly although there was a little hint of disdain towards the end there.

Chris shook his head and pumped his arm to show that he understood and was ready to do his job as Vivio's device.

"Good, then you must also understand why we are going to have to test her device routinely to make sure that it is strong enough to protect her sufficiently."

Chris cocked his head not sure if what Raising Heart was getting at, or at least hoping that he was not hearing Raising Hear correctly.

Bardiche, noticing his confusion, clarified for him. "What she means is we're going to hit you with as many laser beams as you can handle, and then we're going to keep doing it every night until you either give up, break, or meet our qualifications. And I can assure you, accomplishing the last one will be much harder than the other two."

Now Chris was ready to admit that this was actually happening.

"Prepare yourself." Raising Heart said.

"Because here we come." Bardiche finished with a chuckle, before bothe devices set off an eerie chime.

" _DIVINE BUSTER."_

" _THUNDER SMASHER."_

Yep, Chris was definitely going to need to add a little footnote when he catalogues this in his memory as his "Best Day Ever."


End file.
